The DAB CFAR Developmental Core has made a significant impact on HIV/AIDS research programs since the inception of the Center in 1988. The primary tool of the Developmental Core is the Developmental Grant Program which funds peer reviewed intramural HIV/AIDS related research grants targeted to junior faculty members and investigators new to the HIV/AIDS field. Since the inception of this program, a total of $2.069.115 were used to competitively fund 87 Developmental grants, selected from a total of 235 applications submitted to the UAB CFAR Developmental Grant Program. This investment has yielded $65.537.542 in extramural grant direct cost funding for a return on investment of $31 for every $1 of Developmental Grant Program money. This value has been maintained over the last funding period with $20 per every 1 of CFAR Developmental grant money. Embedded in the Developmental Grant Program is the core's mentoring program. Applicants are provided an experienced mentor from the CFAR Executive Board or CFAR Core Director in a related research area to the proposed project. The Specific Aims of the Developmental core are: Specific Aim 1. Specific Aim 2. To continue to administer the highly successful CFAR Developmental Grant Program. The Developmental Core will continue to fund 4 high quality proposals each year. A mentoring program will be provided to each of the awardees. The Core will also facilitate development of IRGs designed to bring new HIV/AIDS research to the CFAR. To provide faculty development resources to HIV/AIDS investigators. The Developmental Core will provide services to facilitate grant submission and review. The Core will also implement new educational opportunities to graduate students and fellows to become familiar with HIV/AIDS research. The Developmental Core will continue to play an integral part in the continued vitality of the HIV/AIDS research endeavor. During the next funding period, several innovative, new programs will be developed to support CFAR interdisciplinary research groups (IRG) and individual UAB CFAR investigators.